


That First Kiss

by riapi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riapi/pseuds/riapi
Summary: After the celebration of Yuuri getting the silver medal, Yuuri and Victor went back to their hotel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here, and my first writing for an anime fandom, i just usually write OC and for my JE fandom. so go easy on me please :)
> 
> This is just my excuse to write steamy scenes for YOI, (though a bit less graphic and softer than what i usually do)  
> because aghhh Yuuri and Victor teased me so much already, i can't even.  
> But make no mistake i love the teasing, made me crave for more. :))
> 
> Thank you for reading! yoroshiku minna~!

 

 Yuuri skated a perfect program for his short and he even got his personal best, even scoring above a hundred. Though on his second day for his Free Program he’s been under tremendous pressure of being on the leading position; pressure that worried his coach, Victor and even made him broke down in a crying mess. But despite that he did well on his Free program, realized a lot of things and made another vow for himself. Yuuri can’t be any more determined. But like how he surprised Victor with the Quadruple Flip, Yuuri got his own brand of surprise with that sudden kiss from his Russian coach.

~

After the celebration of Yuuri getting the silver at the podium and having a shot for the Grand Prix final, Yuuri and Victor is now back at their hotel suite.

After dumping his bag at his room, Yuuri was surprised by the sudden hug from behind.

“Yuuri! I’m so proud of you; you are the most beautiful on ice” Sid by the giddy Victor.

Yuuri’s cheek colored, he really needs to get used to Victor’s idea of skinship.

“Uhm, yeah, but Victor about me breaking down earlier, I’m sorry, you must be surprised.” Yuuri hesitatingly said.

Victor turned him around, so now the two of them is facing each other. “No Yuuri, I’m at fault too for not understanding it enough”

“No, no---” Victor put a finger on Yuuri’s lips to silence him

With their foreheads leaning together, Victor seriously said “Shhhh, no more Yuuri. We just both have to communicate more to avoid things like that, don’t you agree?”

Yuuri looked down form Victor’s intense stare, “Uhn.” He agreed, a lot of things happened because of miscommunication, and he sure did a lot of it in the past.

Then Yuuri suddenly remembered something, because of his elation from being in the podium earlier, he kind of put that certain thought behind.

“Victor, about what happened at the arena, ah, you know that kiss... “Yuuri hesitantly started.”

Victor paused before answering. “Oh that, I was just surprised and happy, you know me, I just want to return the surprise you gave me” Victor joyfully said.

With those words Yuuri’s expression changed and he avoided looking at his coach. “Ah, is that so, hehe, I knew it, hehe” Yuuri laughed halfheartedly.

And with that Victor got it. “No Yuuri, I did it because I want to, yes the moment fuelled it” Cupping Yuuri’s face to make him looked at him again, Victor continued, “But make no mistake I want to do it since forever.”  

Yuuri a bit shocked, stared at Victor, his mind still processing his idol’s word and when it clicked he blushed. “R-really?”

Victor smiled and lightly kissed Yuuri on the forehead. “Yes, ever since I saw the video of you performing my program, I’ve been interested, and when you seduced me with your first Eros—“

“I didn’t seduce you!” Yuuri said, cutting Victor’s words, face turning red.

Which was just laughed off by Victor “You sure did, but yeah ever since then I’ve been wanting to do that… _and more_ ” Victor continued with the last words whispered onto the Yuuri’s ear, which made the younger guy beet red.

“I-I, Victor—“ Yuuri tried to form words found himself once again silence by Victor, and this time with his lips. Shocked and hesitant at first, he just stood there wide-eyed and motionless while Victor’s lips is on his, but with Victor’s arms tugging him closer he got back to his senses, closed his eyes and return Victor’s kiss. And before Yuuri realized, he is now being pushed down to the bed, with Victor smiling above him.

“Victor…” Yuuri said voice high-pitched with surprise.

“Yes Yuuri?” Victor murmured while he kisses his way down Yuuri’s neck.

Grabbing Victor’s shoulder which made the guy pause Yuuri tentatively said, “Are we… Are we doing it?”

Victor placed another soft kiss on Yuuri’s jaw line. “I want to, but if you’re not yet ready I understand.” And Victor started to pull away, ready to get off the younger man’s bed, but he was stopped by Yuuri grabbing him closer both with his arm and legs, making it impossible to move away. “Yuuri?” Victor asked lips quirking up into a smile.

Yuuri blushed at his boldness. “I – I want to it too, P-Please take care of me!” he said too formally, high pitched and all.

Victor smiled his goofy smile “thank you Yuuri, don’t worry I will.” And he kissed him again, Victor’s hand now working to remove Yuuri’s clothes, he was surprised when a hesitant hand reached out to his shirt to unbutton it, He pulled up a bit just enough to look at Yuuri, and there his Yuuri, blushing and avoiding eye contact. _‘You’re just so adorable Yuuri’_ Victor can’t help but think. But he didn’t voice it out; he’s sure Yuuri would be embarrassed, instead he just kissed the younger guys neck and devoured his lips once again. He removed Yuuri’s shirt and proceed to remove the pants too. With that job done he pulled away to completely remove his now unbutton shirt and his pants.

Victor looked down at Yuuri, Hair completely dishelved, Lips swollen form the kissing, marks peppering his throat and chest, Victor can’t  any be more turned on by the sight.

“Yuuri, you’re so beautiful.” Victor said, hand caressing Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri a bit disoriented said “Eh? Huh?”

Victor chuckled and kissed Yuuri again hands travelling down south. “Yuuri, look, you’re leaking down here.”

“Ahh Victor” Yuuri moaned at the sudden contact.

“Wait here, you see I discovered something last night, this hotel is quite generous I gotta say.” Victor said, pulling away from Yuuri and rummaging through the night stand, which Yuuri didn’t think to explore. “Jyaran~!” Victor said, presenting his discovery to Yuuri like a trophy.

What was dangling from Victor’s hand was a bottle of lube “What’s with this hotel?! “ Yuuri incredulously said red from the implication of it.

Victor just chuckled “Well we just gotta make sure to tip generously when we check out; this hotel sure has a great service.”

Yuuri lightly punched Victor on the side “Only you will see the humor on this.”

“No, no Yuuri, you gotta be grateful too, look at this,” And Yuuri jumped when a cold liquid poured at his back side, and well lubed finger slide inside him.

“Ahhhh!” Yuuri yelped in surprise

“Shhhh…” Victor shushed Yuuri and proceeded in kissing him again all the while, gently preparing Yuuri for him.

Whispering to Yuuri’s ear “Breath my Yuuri” And then he slowly slid in.

Yuuri looked at Victor wide-eyes "V-Victor!” Tears started forming on Yuuri’s eyes.

Victor a bit alarmed, kissed Yuuri’s tears, soothing him from the pain. He continued to kiss him, distracting Yuuri from the pain as he moved more. He paused for a while, letting Yuuri get used to it. Soon he started moving again slowly at first making sure Yuuri isn’t in pain anymore; soon he paced up building his rhythm.

Yuuri can’t help but make sounds from the pain at first, but as he got used to it the pain faded away leading up to building-up pleasure. He looked up to see Victor’s face and what he saw warmed his heart, Victor focusing intently. Victor seems to notice him staring and looked down at him. Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri’s hand that is clutching the bed sheet, placing it on his shoulder silently encouraging Yuuri to hold on. Yuuri did which rewarded him with a smile. Victor buried his head on Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri clutched on to Victor tighter, also placing head on the crook of Victor’s shoulder.

Yuuri can feel the pleasure inside him building up greatly as Victor picked up the pace more. Tightly clinging to Victor, Yuuri murmured “Victor, I-I’m coming… I-I”

Victor breathing heavily on his ear murmured back “I am too Yuuri.”

Moments later Yuuri shuddered, gentle warmth enveloping him, still clinging at the other man he felt Victor shuddered too and along with that he can feel Victor’s warmth inside him, which made him blush hard.

Victor slumped down on him; Yuuri can’t help but brush away the hair on Victor’s forehead, damped by the man’s sweat. Yuuri can’t stop himself from smiling at what just happened.

Moments later, Victor who already regained his breathing peeked at Yuuri whose fingers still brushing his hair. “I’m quite heavy aint’t I?”

Yuuri froze from what he’s doing “No, not really.”

But Victor just rolled to his back bringing Yuuri with him, so now Yuuri is half lying on his chest, which made Yuuri yelped.

“But I’m heavy too! Remember you used to call me piggy-chan?!” Yuuri exclaimed trying to get off of Victor.

But Victor kept his hold on Yuuri and won’t let the younger man go. “Nah, I was just teasing to back then, and motivating you to get back your focus and drive. Besides I like you here in my arms.” Victor said

Yuuri can’t help but blush, burrowing his head on Victor’s chest to hide his face. “You’re such a cheat Victor” Yuuri chided.

Victor pulled Yuuri’s chin up to make him look at him “No Yuuri, I just love you.” Victor said smiling.

Yuuri blushed some more and he thinks that this time even his ears are red, he buried his face on Victor’s neck half hiding his flustered face, half wanting to feel Victor’s warmth.

Victor chuckled, thinking how adorable Yuuri is. Then he heard a murmur from Yuuri, clear enough to understand it. “I love you too.”

Victor smiled triumphantly and embraced Yuuri tighter. Minutes later, still with a smile on their lips, only their gentle breathing can be heard from the room.

 

 

~END~

 

 


End file.
